footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Manchester City v Tottenham Hotspur (2018-19)
| next = }} Manchester City v Tottenham Hotspur was a match which took place at the City of Manchester Stadium on Saturday 20 April 2019. Phil Foden's first Premier League goal returned Manchester City to the top of the table as they overcame Champions League conquerors Tottenham at Etihad Stadium. The 18-year-old's diving header, created by Sergio Aguero, after only five minutes ensured the reigning champions maintained the pressure on rivals Liverpool before their match at Cardiff City on Sunday. It was, however, a nervous performance in a game a far cry from the drama of Wednesday's European game here as City relied on goalkeeper Ederson to make several crucial saves and they also lost key midfielder Kevin de Bruyne to injury. Foden gave City the perfect start but Ederson thwarted Son Heung-min on three occasions and saved well from Christian Eriksen and Lucas Moura. Son was also denied by a magnificent tackle by Aymeric Laporte. Raheem Sterling had City's best chance after the break, only to be frustrated by the outstretched leg of Spurs keeper Paulo Gazzaniga - in for injured Hugo Lloris - but Pep Guardiola's side held on to move a point clear of Liverpool with four games left. The joy at the final whistle was a mixture of celebration and relief. This was a huge win for City and everyone inside the Etihad knew it. City needed to pick themselves up instantly after the crushing disappointment of their Champions League exit in the knowledge that one slip, even if it came in the shape of a draw, could hand the title to Liverpool. This was not the fluent City that is their trademark. The other qualities that can make champions came to the fore here - concentration, determination, heart, resilience and character. And it was in abundant supply throughout the team, from Ederson's outstanding saves, Laporte's priceless tackle on Son and in the outstanding performances of Foden and Bernardo Silva. Foden showed maturity beyond his years, even apart from his winner, demanding the ball, taking responsibility and directing more experienced players. It is early days but the evidence is clear that he is a special talent. Silva simply gets better, the ideal combination of limitless energy and creative skill, all employed within the Guardiola framework. The only downside, a considerable one, was that injury to De Bruyne, which, judging from the player's reaction, may be a problem that threatens his participation in the rest of the season. This City win will not earn maximum marks for artistic merit, but they did exactly what was needed after the traumatic Champions League exit as they recorded their 10th Premier League win in a row. Spurs felt City received a generous decision from referee Michael Oliver in the second half when they appealed for handball against Kyle Walker as he challenged with Dele Alli - but it is three points and on to the Manchester derby at Old Trafford on Wednesday. Son Heung-min may not have punished City as he did on Wednesday, but his performance confirmed he will be Tottenham's torch bearer in the absence of the injured Harry Kane. When Kane is missing, weight inevitably shifts on to the shoulders of the South Korean, but it is an added burden he carries lightly. Son was the man who had the Etihad's nerves on edge whenever he had the ball or was in the general vicinity of it. He brought important saves from Ederson and played with the pace and power that now makes him out as one of the Premier League's finest forwards. Spurs could not quite replicate their heroics of Wednesday when, even though they lost 4-3 on the night, they made it through to the Champions League semi-finals on aggregate. It is a result that inflicts some damage because, even though they remain in third place, the defeat offers up more hope to Arsenal, Chelsea and Manchester United in the increasingly competitive battle for the top four. Match Details |goals2 = |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,489 |referee = Michael Oliver }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 35 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches